ABS-CBN
ABS 1952-1961 1952 would be the first time the network's insignia would be shown: It was designed by Delfin F. Borrero, and the first generation of the symbol originally featured a rectangle enclosing a transmitter tower with a circle which represents its signals, and the legal name of ABS revolving around it, together with the Alto name and the legal name of ABS. CBN 1956-1961 The logo of CBN prior to its merger with ABS consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. ABS-CBN 1961-1963 In 1961, from ABS and CBN separately, the TV networks were merged to form ABS-CBN, so the channel brands were changed from ABS Channel 3 and CBN Channel 9 to ABS-CBN Channel 3 and ABS-CBN Channel 9. The first logo of the newly-formed network consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". The symbol of ABS was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after two years. 1963-1967 In this logo, the symbol used in 1953 as reintroduced (albeit being more simplified). The second generation of the symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings instead a of one (indicating the network having wider reach than it had in 1953), the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. Spiritually, the Malayan font style used in ABS-CBN's name would soon be the typeface of ABS-CBN until 2000, in which the typeface would soon evolve into a typeface which bears the format of looking like Rotis semi-serif font, which in turn would later evolve into another simplified version of the typeface in 2013. Also, the numbers 3 and 9 and the channel names were dropped from the logo as a result of the modification. 1966–1967 1967–1972 Abscbn60s.svg Abscbn60st.svg In this logo, the ABS and CBN names were separated and the ABS name was placed on top, while the CBN name was placed below, and the symbol was revised. The third generation of the symbol featured three rings instead of four (which would remain that way in later logos, but the wide reach of the network was still indicated in the rings in spite of the removal of one ring from the logo),the square frame having sharper edges, and the triangle being replaced by a line. This type of logo style would remain in use up to the present, undergoing three redesigns throughout its lifespan (occurring in 1986, 2000, and 2013). There was an earlier version of the logo in which the 1953-style ABS name would appear on top of the symbol and the CBN logo in 1956 would appear below which appeared in TV, but was soon discontinued for several reasons, and the ABS 1953-style typeface and CBN's logo would soon be replaced with their names appearing in a modified version of the Malayan typeface used in the previous logo, but it made a small reappearance in the network's 60th anniversary station ID in 2013. 1986-2000 Abscbn80s.svg Abscbn80st.svg Among all ABS-CBN logos, this logo is arguably the most distinctive of them all, as it was the first logo to adopt the colors of red, green, and blue. These colors would soon be popular among Filipinos, and the colors would soon be associated with ABS-CBN. In addition, the colors would soon be ABS-CBN's standard and iconic three colors. This rendition of the logo, incidentally, first appeared on the first color TV broadcast in the country within 1971 before it became its corporate logo in 1986. In the fourth generation of the symbol, the tri-band circles are in RGB. Red for Luzon, Green for Visayas and Blue for Mindanao, while the square frame became a box colored in black. The colored variation was used subsequently until 2000. The logo can still be found in the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center facade. The Star Network Era (1987-1993) ABS-CBN introduced an innovation to the channel 2 logo from 1986 to 1992. At first, the channel 2 logo is introduced into ABS-CBN, after the dissolution of BBC in July. The features of the first channel 2 logo is a wing-shaped blue crest with a white curve at the top and a white line as a tail, the Broadway 2 logo was used from 1986 to 1987. It has a slogan name Watch Us Do It Again! as the station ID aired since the network's revival. After six months of carefully selected plans, the first tri-ribbon 2 logo laced with a rhomboidal star came to be on 1 March 1987. The tri-ribbon 2 logo's color is white carrying the slogan The Star Network when it aired as a station ID to reclaim the dominance in TV ratings. By 1988, the ribbons in the tri-ribbon 2 logo are tri-colored with red, green and blue. Truly, the tri-ribbon 2 logo was accidentally coming from a shooting star in the form of 2. Similarly, most numerical channel logos within this slogan have a star and versions came into regional TV channels like 3 (DYCB-TV in Cebu and DZRR-TV in Baguio), 4 (DYXL-TV in Bacolod and DXAS-TV in Davao) and other regional stations. The Sarimanok Era (1993-2000) In 1993, which happens to be the Chinese Year of the Rooster, ABS-CBN launched the another add-on to the 1986 logo, a colorful Moro rooster called Sarimanok with a new station ID featuring the legendary bird. The Sarimanok ID became utmost associated with the channel that ABS-CBN opted it to become the station's mascot. ABS-CBN later named its new 24-hour news channel the Sarimanok News Network, the precursor of the ABS-CBN News Channel. 2000-2013 Throughout the usage of the 1986 logo, ABS-CBN had not only enjoyed success in broadcasting, but also rapidly transformed itself into a media conglomerate. So, in 1999, ABS-CBN made a corporate decision to redesign its logo to meet the current demands and to respond with the then fast approaching new millennium. However, ABS-CBN also decided to retain its symbol (as the network noticed that the symbol had become one of the most recognizable and identifiable in the country), and give it a total redesign. It took a few months to design the new logo, which was developed in-house until finally, on January 1, 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium, ABS-CBN's most famous logo was launched. The logo, in extreme contrast to the previous logo, is considerably more "modern-styled". The reason for the retaining of its famous symbol despite the new design, according to ABS-CBN, was because changing its logo for the new millennium was a matter of "keeping the basics" which meant keeping its now historic symbol. The previous logo, which featured the stylized Malayan letters and a box with three concentric circles and a line gave way to this logo's styling. In the fifth generation of the symbol, the three RGB circles and black vertical line were retained and slightly modified. Also, the text was given the biggest redesign, as it was modified to a more modern Rotis Semi Serif typeface and the box, which was part of the logo since 1967, was replaced with a flat grey/white crystal plane (on the 2D version, the plane appears as a 2D grey square, and on some uses of the logo, the square is nowhere to be seen), with the rings and line placed above it. This was done to indicate that ABS-CBN has gone "out of the box", which means it has gone beyond its core business of broadcasting to cover other media platforms. The logo greatly departs itself from the previous logo not only in terms of design but also in terms of representation, because compared to the previous logo, which limited its representation of ABS-CBN as only a radio-TV network and the largest media network in the country, the 2000 logo changed its representation of ABS-CBN from being just a radio-TV network into a unified representation of ABS-CBN being a media conglomerate. This type of representation would soon be passed on to ABS-CBN's 2013 logo. A new slogan was launched to coincide with the new logo's unveiling, entitled "Out Of The Box...Into The New Millennium" (the slogan also used to celebrate the new millennium).' '''The reason for the unveiling of the "Out of the Box" slogan, is to represent that ABS-CBN (because of its transformation from a radio-TV network to a total media conglomerate) and its logo (because it has replaced its box with a crystal plane) have indeed, gone "out of the box". Along with this, the company also launched new theme music to replace the theme music used since the network's relaunch as The Star Network. In 2003, during the television station's 50th anniversary, ABS-CBN launched its present brand name, '"Kapamilya"' (literally means "a member of the family"). Although the 2000 logo of ABS-CBN is interpreted as a new logo, it can also be interpreted as a new millennium redesign of ABS-CBN's previous logo. In 2013, the logo overtook the 1986 logo of ABS-CBN logo as the longest-lived logo of the network. The logo remained in use even when the unveiling of the new 2014 logo of ABS-CBN, retaining its role as the network's primary logo. But on 2013, ABS-CBN finally announced that the logo will be retired. And so on December 31, 2013, the logo, after 14 years of existence (making it one of the longest used TV logos in the country, was finally discontinued. As of 2014, however, the logo is now being used as a secondary logo. The Print Launch The logo was unveiled on print with the old logos of ABS-CBN shown on glass screens and featured the elements of the current logo on screens with gold linings, this time with a crystal plane and the revamped ABS-CBN text. While they assemble, the elements denoting are described but this time, it is more different, because of ABS-CBN's evolution into a media and entertainment company and international presence. The TV Launch After the ABS-CBN ''Countdown to 2000 special entitled "ABS-CBN Worldwide Celebration Of The New Millennium", a plug called the "Millennium Overture", aired at 12:00 m.n. on January 1, 2000. The first scene featured all the past logos and station ID's (along with the Sarimanok) of ABS-CBN on television screens that were used during the same time the logos were released, (with the TV models getting newer by the time a newer logo of ABS-CBN is seen). Later, a portal transports the viewers to a dark clear space, and displays the 1986 ABS-CBN logo for one last time. Then, all of a sudden, the 1986 logo begins to shift its parts and transform them, starting its reconstruction into a new logo. The box is given a new dimension and is transformed into a new crystal plane, the rings and line modify their appearance, and the ABS and CBN names start to merge and morph into a newer ABS-CBN text with a more modern typography. As the 1986 logo reconstructs, the 2000 logo of ABS-CBN becomes visible, and as the reconstruction finishes, the new logo appears along with spotlights and fireworks (with the line and text still appearing in white), with the dark space becoming a black background with RGB light streams, and the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino", now in Rotis Semi Serif font, appearing below a white line, which is seen between the logo and the slogan. The Logo's On-Screen Bug The logo's bug version, was shown on the upper-right corner on the TV, appearing as a whole logo, with the line appearing in white (almost appearing like it was not appearing at all), and was first used in January 1, 2000 (the day when the new logo was unveiled). Then in 2004, the bug eventually switched to the regular symbol, this time only with the logo, and without the text. In 2012, the text returned, again appearing in white, yet the symbol remained in its regular form. 2014-present As part of a major brand refresh project, ABS-CBN gave a major redesign for its logo in October 7, 2013, also part of the celebration of its 60th anniversary, while retaining its now historic colors: red, green, blue, and black, and retaining its historic symbol which still has the three rings, the vertical line, and the square. In the symbol's sixth and current generation, the logo remained in its 2000 design, but the rings and line are shown to be thicker, and the text discarded its Rotis Semi Serif style and used a new simplified Gotham font style as a result of a massive modification of the ABS-CBN name (which included the removal of the horizontal tips on the A''', '''B, and N''' letters, and a completely different version of the C which replaces the 2000-style '''C letter). This logo first appeared on the print ad of one of ABS-CBN's shows during that time, Maria Mercedes (along with ABS-CBN's 60 Years logo) and was first shown on TV on the logo of ABS-CBN's Barangay Halalan 2013 coverage (unofficial debut). Originally, this logo is was used as ABS-CBN's secondary logo from October to December 2013. But later, on January 1, 2014, the network's most famous logo was retired, and this logo replaced the 2000 logo as the new corporate logo of ABS-CBN Corporation, was adopted universally by its owned companies and subsidiaries, and was officially debuted on-air with the launch of a new station ID featuring the new logo. The on-air identity was also changed, now in a style which consists of countless thick red, green, and blue rings which appeared to be popping out and enclosed by a rectangle without lining. The theme used for the launching of the new logo was called Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin. For specials and slogans, see ABS-CBN/Other. Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Radio stations in Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:ABS-CBN Category:1946 Category:Radio broadcasters Category:1953 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Manila Category:Quezon City